


pray for hinata

by monicHameHko



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicHameHko/pseuds/monicHameHko
Summary: Nocturnal and bored at 1 in the morning girl writes a hurt comfort fic for Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: weird shit





	pray for hinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_love_fuzzy_blankets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_fuzzy_blankets/gifts).



> go read [this fic to understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557484/chapters/62017966)

Hinata hadn't been in practice for a while now, and it was starting to concern everyone. Koushi was the most concerned though because his instincts told him that something was wrong.  **_A̷̳͉n̴̖̓d̴̨͔̜̉ ̵͕̠͈͕̃̑͝ä̶̼͈͕̱̿l̴͖̹͎̩̅̓s̴̫̱̭̯̽͐̚o̷͎͇͎̮̊͊͝͝ ̴̧͈͖͇̉̐b̸̻̣̤̞͂̿ë̴͈͗̄̃c̴̦͎̩̗̋̓a̸̠͂͊̏̚u̸̡͒̆̀̚s̴͚̻̥̥͆̂̐͆e̶̫͎̋̏̓͋ ̴͉̭͔̞̓͂͊ḩ̶̮̯͂̽̔è̷͚̈́͘'̸̞̟̎̽s̴̫͙̹̚ ̶̝̮̖̂k̸̝͕̇̎̚ì̷̤̎̈̋n̷̝͈͂ͅd̵̺̗̍ā̵͔̝̱̓̋̚͜ ̴̱͚̮̿͊g̶͉̙̊̄̃̾ã̵̡̤̟̉y̷̟̮̖͇̅̌̿ ̷̧̘̼͕̈́f̴͔̤̕o̸̠̬̯͆̄r̸͈̹͙̠̿ ̴̮̺͙͆͊h̵̛̪̫̗̥̔͝͝ỉ̵̖͓̈́̿͝m̴̯̃͗͜ ̷͇̭̑͆̄̕b̸̡̬͚̟͋u̶̲͓̤̓͌́̾t̸̠̻̆ ̶͚͚̙̓̄̕f̶̩͌̎̔̈ǒ̶̖̈̂r̶̯͍̭͋͘e̵̜̫̯̬͊s̴̨̛̝̓h̵̦̽̉͝a̵͇̖̳͖̋͛̚d̵̯̟͙̊̌o̶̰̓̐ẁ̸̞̩̠̈͘ỉ̵̬̤̪̆n̴̝͓̼̕g̴̘͉͌̔̄̕.̶̬̯̾̏̓͝_ **

  
  


He walked to Kageyama and tapped him sharply on his shoulders. When Kageyama turned, he asked, "Do you know what happened before the day Hinata stopped coming here?"

"Ah." He looked as if a lightbulb turned on inside his head. "I heard him mumbling 'come' and maybe 'Bill'. Not sure about the last one though." 

Bill.  _ Bill.  _ It was a foreign name that made him feel some sense of familiarity. Well, it was a pretty common name. 

Then he heard Kageyama mention Tanaka. And then he remembered. 

  
  
  
  


_ Bill. Tanaka.  _ **_Ḵ̶̗͎̤̪̞̗͈̩͚̘̱͛͌̋̀̓̔͗̄͊̇̉̔̒̇̽͑̈̍͊̍̆̓͐̅͘͘i̴̧̠͉͇͎̯̣̞̰̹͔̠͙̖̔̿̕͝y̷̧̨̢̛̝̲̞̞̻̖̟̼͇͍̣͎̮̩͑̅͆͋̐̂͋͌͊̀̃̈́͋̍̈́̇͆̋̉͆̂͂̆̈̚͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴̹͕̹̰͚̻̯̮̑̔͗̔͛̽͗̾͋͌̊̎͗̐̌̅̏̎̔̎̓̐̅̏͆̓̚͘̚̚͝͝͝ḵ̴̢̢̨̨̛̝͖͍̺̠̘͉̟͇̰͈̱̬̞̦͍̯̯̹̘̫̙͉̪͛͗͋͌͋̉͋͆̌̌̓͒̕̚͘͜͝͠ͅͅơ̶̧̧̤̲̻͍͉͇̼̥̜̯̮͚̯̰̮̳͇͔̭̩̤͎̠̝͖͎̱̫̤̲̻̣͓͕͈̽̇́̃̈́͛̋́̿̈͂̂̀̎̇̂̈́̏̀͒͋̓̈́̊̓͜_ **

He found himself biking through the streets of Diagon Alley and finally arriving at Hinata's house. He didn't knock, but rather banged loudly at the door.

When the door opened, he was greeted very formally by someone. He had a very dark tuxedo and slicked back orange hair. Then he realized that man was Hinata.

"Hinata~~" Koushi cries, then hugs the boy, who immediately was flustered. They kissed passionately, then Koushi brought himself to ask Hinata, "What happened?"

"Well," he was scratching his head. "I saw Kiyoko-senpai 👉👌" He burst into tears.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby, I'm here." He caresses Hinata's back. Then all of Karasuno came and gave them gifts. Then they kissed more. 

  
  



End file.
